


So What If I Do?

by LonelyMusings



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, Friends to Lovers, KiGo, Smut, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyMusings/pseuds/LonelyMusings
Summary: Shego brings Kim along to her timeshare at the Billionaire's Club.





	So What If I Do?

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure exactly where this is in canon, but it's post graduation. Kim is 20 and put in a good word for Shego at Global Justice. There will be at least 2 chapters!

Shego unlocked the door to the suite and tossed her and Kim’s luggage into the adjacent closet. “Well, Princess, what do you think?” Kim watched as her favorite nemesis sauntered through the door and flipped every switch in the suite. The lights flashed on and illuminated a very luxurious room, with a fully stocked bar, sunken couch, and a sliding glass door that lead out to the oceanside balcony. Shego turned, impatient for a response. Kim was still in awe in the doorway. The Possibles didn’t go on many vacations, her parent’s schedules didn’t really allow for it. That being said, when they did travel, the paychecks of the nation’s leading brain surgeon and rocket scientist allowed for some pretty swanky rooms. But not like this. 

“Shego,” Kim had to keep herself from stuttering. She took a few steps into the suite and the sheer size of it really hit her. Sure, they were at the Billionaire’s Club, but she could never have predicted this.

“Uh-huh,” Shego looked very pleased with herself.

“How did you ever get a place like this?” Kim ran her hands along the bar before jumping down into the couch pit playfully.

“I did some running around for the owner before he made it big. I helped him so much he wanted to repay me further than what I charged, so he keeps this suite open for me.” Shego kicked off her shoes and joined Kim on the couch. Kim forgot for a second that the Billionaire’s Club had a lot of villains crawling around. When Shego invited her, she assured the heroine that villains take their vacations very seriously. When that didn’t convince the Princess, Shego reminded her that half the people there owed her favors, and the other half wouldn’t dare tango with her. Kim had agreed, though she made sure to appear reluctant. College was more stressful than she thought, and she needed this vacation. Shego had wanted to make it seem as if the offer was just to pay her back for hooking her up with a Global Justice job, but Kim saw straight through that. She knew that Shego liked spending time together, even though she wouldn’t admit it. Kim also knew that Shego knew Kim could see through the deception, but Shego was still too proud. Kim made a silent goal to break through her shell this week.  “Here,” Shego stood again and motioned for Kim to do the same. “I haven’t even shown you the other half.”

The villainess leapt out from the sunken couch and threw open double doors to reveal the master bedroom. It was equally as spacious, and the bed was dressed in black and green satin. It didn’t quite match the neutral and modern décor, but you certainly couldn’t mistake this room for anyone else’s. Kim then noticed a sizeable hole singed into the headboard, and a few claw marks intermittently along the walls as well as a few on the carpet.

“What’s that?” Kim pointed to the blackened headboard and smirked at Shego. She rolled her eyes.

“Brought some friends back here for drinks once, I went to the bathroom and one guy thought it would be funny if when I came out I found him there.” Shego gestured to the bed. “So I scared him off.” Kim expected as much.

“And those?” Kim guided Shego’s eyes to a few of the scratches. Shego cackled and eyed Kim.

“I think you can guess.” Shego prowled toward the bathroom with Kim in tow. Kim spent longer than she should have deciphering what Shego meant.

The bathroom blew Kim away, more so than the rest of the space. The shower was the biggest she had ever seen, and there was a massive Jacuzzi tub as well. The towels were huge, heavy, and softer than any other fabric she had felt. She wondered if Shego would mind if she took a bath one day during their stay. She snapped out of her trance as she heard music strike up from the other room. She found Shego toying with the remote for a very impressive stereo system. She had put on some loud and sultry rock, which suited her perfectly. Shego had good taste in music. The guitar rang through the whole suite, apparently carried by an intercom. Shego tossed the remote back and turned to face the hero.

“So? Should we go swimming?” Kim’s face lit up at the suggestion.

 

~~~

 

              The two returned to the room, tired after a long day’s worth of fun. Shego flopped onto the couch, despite her swimsuit still being damp. “As far as sleeping arrangements, I can sleep out here and you can take the bed if you’d like,”

“Oh, no, I couldn’t Shego, this is your room and--” Shego cut her off.

“Go ahead! I sleep enough on that bed.” Shego rummaged around in her open suitcase and pulled out a slinky black and green evening gown. “Besides, I’ve still got a little party left in me, and I know you hero types like getting a good night’s sleep, or whatever.” Kim wondered what possibly could be left to do on the island. Just in the one day they had tried all sorts of water sports, gone hiking in the jungle, hit several different pools… Kim’s train of thought halted as Shego brushed past her on the way to the bathroom to change. Shego caught her staring. “Well don’t look at me like that! I’m just trying to get a drink, that’s hardly the most evil thing I’ve done. Hell, it wouldn’t even be illegal for you, the drinking age is 18 on these islands.” Shego pulled the door shut behind her.

Bars, of course. Kim hadn’t ever drank before because it was illegal, but she wasn’t entirely opposed. Actually, that could be fun! Plus, most of what they did today was more up Kim’s alley, although Shego had no trouble keeping up. It would really be the polite thing to do, to tag along on something Shego wanted to do. Satisfied with her self-persuasion, Kim knocked at the bathroom door.

“What? I don’t have anything on!” Shego’s shrill voice called from the other side.

“Shego?”

“Yeah, that’s what they call me,” Shego cracked the door and peered out. “What? What is it that couldn’t wait til I got my dress on?”

Kim grinned sheepishly. She supposed she was a little eager. “I’ve still got some party left, I’d love to come with.”

Shego rolled her eyes and shut the door. There was a shuffle of fabric and Shego opened the door again, this time dressed.

“Fine, zip me up.”

 

Luckily, Kim had thought to bring a dress. She figured there would probably be a higher dress code at the Billionaire’s club. She changed quickly and met Shego who was waiting for her on the couch. “Shego looked up with a smirk.

“Well, aren’t you giddy?” Kim was, in fact, smiling ear to ear.  Shego stood and scanned the outfit. “You look cute, too. Club Banana?”

“duh, where else?” Kim smoothed the dress.

“Huh, I might have to steal that from you.” Shego tugged at Kim’s side.

“Hey!”

“I’m just kidding! C’mon I’m not waiting for you anymore.”

Kim reached to grab her purse, but Shego swatted her hand away.

“Ah ah, it’s on me.”

 

The two took the elevator, and as the doors closed Shego pointed to the poster on the wall.

“Which bar do you want to go to?” Kim examined the list. There had to be 20 of them.

“I’m not sure,” Kim admitted, still scanning the list, “I’ve never done this before.”

“Wait, you’ve never drank before, or you haven’t been to a bar before?” Shego questioned. Kim shrugged.

“Neither. I’m 20.”

“Uh, yeah, I know how old you are, princess. I didn’t know your stick was that deep in the mud.” She shook her head. “I’m glad I didn’t stick to hero work,” She chuckled. Kim rolled her eyes. “We’ll stick to the hotel bar. Just in case you’re as much of a lightweight as I think you are.”

The elevator doors opened and Shego led Kim through the lobby. Kim took it all in again, the place seemed even more glittery at night than when they had first checked in that morning. Shego looked perfectly in place in her slinky green gown. Kim knew it looked familiar, and it hit her as they walked. Shego had worn it to a casino before, they had fought while she was wearing it. Ever since Kim realized she was bisexual, Shego started to make a lot more sense to her. Kim recognized that, along with most everyone, she found Shego to be incredibly attractive. She just had an air about her, a sinister, lithe aura. The way she fought, the way she sneered, the way she slithered in that dress. Shego knew what people thought of her, and she played it to her advantage. Not only that, but once Kim had figured her sexuality out for herself, it became more apparent in other people, especially Shego. Kim had come to the realization long ago that Shego was definitely not straight, though she never got it out of her if she still liked guys or not. She never had a boyfriend, never showed interest in men, and the petnames she had for Kim were a dead giveaway.

Shego picked a booth in the corner, which gave the two some privacy. Kim knew Shego had it covered, but there could still be some unwanted attention if the great Kim Possible was spotted there. A waitress materialized almost instantly.

“Welcome back Ms. Go. How may I help you and your guest?” The waitress said coolly, sliding two glasses of water across the booth. Shego raised an eyebrow at a clueless Kim. Kim shrugged.

“I’ve got no idea what to order.” She confessed.

“That’s quite alright Miss. Shall I get a menu?” The waitress began to turn.

“No thanks. Get us both something strong and fruity. Surprise us.”

“Absolutely, Ms. Go.” The waitress disappeared into the dimly lit bar.

 

“This place is amazing Shego. Thank you for the trip.”

“Don’t mention it. You don’t loosen up enough, so I thought I’d repay you after putting in a good word for me.” Shego sipped nonchalantly from her glass. “Also, I’ve been meaning to tell you, there is a nice gym and sparring room if we get sick of being nice to each other.”

Kim chuckled and Shego managed a smile. It was nice that they were finally at a friendly enough place that Shego was kidding. Their waitress returned with two identical drinks. Each of them took a sip and found they had been made to Shego’s exact specifications: strong and fruity. Kim reeled back a bit as she felt the warmth slide down her throat and spread through her belly. Shego saw her go wide-eyed and couldn’t help but laugh.

“Oh, princess, this should be fun.”


End file.
